


Tell me I'm evil, Tell me I'm not love

by moomintroll_stan_account



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bard!Kiara, Boy!Kiara, Boy!Kyne, M/M, Minotaur!Kyne, gonna play fast and loose with this one lol, might add more queens in the tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomintroll_stan_account/pseuds/moomintroll_stan_account
Summary: A bard. A beast. A chance meeting in the woods will entwine their fates.
Relationships: Kiara/Kyne (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Tell me I'm evil, Tell me I'm not love

**Author's Note:**

> damn, moomin!  
> back at it again with another kyara au!

It was a bright summer day when Dmitri heard the noise. It was a roar, unlike the roars of the great bears or lions he had been accustomed to. It was an unearthly, inhuman roar bellowing through the forest. Had he been a wiser man, he would have ran away from the obvious sign of danger. Alas, Dmitri was not a wise man but a young and foolhardy bard. So he rushed in deeper into the forest where the noise originated.

Deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest, he noticed that trees had fallen or were damaged, broken rocks and clumps of dirt had littered the scene, but what was in the middle was the culprit of the noise. A manlike creature in the middle of the grove, surrounded by a great many bodies. His body heaving with each breath, his head still facing down to the earth. Dmitri hid amongst the trees left, slowly making his way closer. The creature lifted up his head, clearly aware of another presence. He bellowed out once again, an ear piercing sound that made its way across the forest. 

Would Dmitri dare approach the beast? He could lose his life, yes, but imagine the stories and songs people would sing of the capture of the monster! So he crept in closer and closer, as quietly as he could. The monster’s eyes darted across the bush, hoping to find the other soul. Another roar came out of him again. 

A warning? A sign of challenge? Dmitri couldn’t decipher the beast’s intent. Impatience struck the creature as he began to wander around, searching for the intruder ,a small snort of annoyance sputtered out of him. Then, their eyes met and Dmitri knew his fate was sealed. 

He gulped and stopped in his tracks, the monster slowly made his way to him. As the beast came closer and closer, Dmitri noticed his features. The rough bull-like nose, the menacing gray eyes, the wild hair and , to his fear, black rough-hewn horns. This was no mere beast---this was a minotaur! He silently prayed to all the gods of Olympus when the beast stopped a mere feet away from him. 

Dmitri wasn’t sure he liked what he saw in those eyes, or the way the beast looked at him. He felt the world stop, and he could hear the way his heart beat. 

“You,” the minotaur croaks out, voice clearly worn out from disuse “Why here? You, hunt me?” The minotaur interrogates the bard. 

“M-me, hunt? I-i’m a bard! I don’t hunt!” Dmitri sputters out, scared witless.

”Then, you help. Help me,” the minotaur pleads to Dmitri, the bard shocked by the change in tone.

“What? H-how can I help?” No response comes, because the beast falls over. The bard panics, two thoughts fighting in his head. Should he leave the beast to die or should he nurse him back to health? He knows he should leave, but the thought of leaving  _ anybody _ to the crows makes him shudder.

So, against his better judgement, he lifts up the beast by the arm and makes his way out of the grove. He only hopes he’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave a comment and a kudos if you like it!


End file.
